


Fallen Angel

by progdor



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Piano Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progdor/pseuds/progdor
Summary: Shinji stays the night at Kaworu and makes a particular request of the former Angel. One which Kaworu is happy to take part in.





	Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, just a quick note, may/may not be relevant to you but some of you may have noticed this used to be up here and has been missing for a couple of months. Basically some stuff happened in my personal life which made me have a bit of a down period about my writing and such, so I stupidly took everything down from my AO3. I thought I'd re-upload everything because I know people did enjoy it.
> 
> I'm starting with the smut first because it's all one shots and easy to upload. Hopefully though everything will be back up here soon. Thanks.

Shinji rang the doorbell and waited a few moments for the reply. After a short while he heard the footsteps of someone approaching, the door opened to reveal Kaworu smiling at him.

“Good evening Shinji!”

“Hey Kaworu!”

“Please come on in.”

Shinji nodded and smiled back at the former Angel and followed him into the small apartment. He entered the main living space to see it had been decorated a significant amount since Kaworu had moved in here. Kaworu now had a large screen television, a small table set up before it which had upon it a few coasters and vase containing some decorative flowers. Near the television was a games console, it had seemed Kaworu had indeed taken on Asuka’s advice after her and Shinji had helped him move into the place.

Kaworu stood in the centre of the room, Shinji for a moment found himself lost in how handsome Kaworu looked. There was always something about Kaworu that, much to Asuka’s annoyance at times, managed to draw his attention. Despite what many would call an odd appearance with his silver hair, his red eyes and pale complexion somehow Kaworu always managed to look good. He did now as he was dressed in pair of cream white trousers, a black and white checked shirt with red buttons and a blue suit jacket over it.

“Can I get you anything Shinji?”

Shinji shook his head, “No… thank you. Thanks for having me over, Asuka is at HIkari’s tonight and Misato is out too.”

“It is my pleasure to have you over Shinji. I am just sorry that it did not happen soon.”

“That’s fine, we’ve all been a bit busy lately.”

Shinji’s attention was soon drawn to the television screen. There was a fighting game on, one that Shinji recognized as being one of Asuka’s favourites. Shinji nodded his head towards the screen.

“I didn’t know you played.”

Kaworu seemed to frown, “I’ve only just started. It was a recommendation from Asuka. I am afraid I not that good at it yet though. I am finding learning the different characters slightly overwhelming. I would hope one day to challenge Asuka to a game of it.”

“I can teach you.”

“You would do that?”

“Yeah, I play it with Asuka all the time.”

“I would appreciate that, thank you.”

Kaworu made his way over to one of the seats and sat himself down as Shinji stood still looking around the room. In the corner he spotted the keyboard Kaworu had. He smiled and thought about the short amount of time Kaworu had had to spend when staying with both he and Asuka. How they would all play music together in Shinji’s room. He wondered if maybe he should have brought his Cello with him tonight. Playing music with Kaworu was always a fun experience.

For now though he settled himself down on the seat next to Kaworu and picked up a controller. Over the next hour he began to teach Kaworu the basics of the fighting game and got Kaworu comfortable with a few characters.

“Shinji, I didn’t realize you were so good at this.”

Shinji smiled, “When we first moved here we played it a lot. I’m the only person who has been able to beat her.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, although she tends to win more than I do. Also the first time I kinda… might have cheated.”

“In what way?”

“I distracted her by telling her Kensuke found her attractive."

"I take it her reaction to this was not favorable?"

Shinji laughed, "No she leapt up and yelled at me, I was able to beat her whilst doing it."

 

Kaworu laughed in response, “I see, it is a dirty tactic but a win is a win I suppose.”

Shinji put his controller down on the floor and turned to look at Kaworu taking in once more just how attractive Kaworu really was. He had long ago come to terms with his feelings for Kaworu and both he and Asuka had shared a number of passionate nights with Kaworu. Tonight however it was just going to be him and Kaworu.

He of course wouldn’t normally have considered doing anything with Kaworu whilst Asuka wasn’t around. Only tonight was different, he thought about the items in his backpack and couldn’t help but feel things start to work themselves downstairs. He learned over towards Kaworu and snuggled into Kaworu gently placing little kisses on his shoulder.

Kaworu shifted in his seat ever so slightly and turned to face Shinji.

“Mm, you are somewhat forward tonight Shinji, but we do not have Asuka here with us tonight.”

Shinji backed away for a moment and nodded, “I-I know but…”

He leaned in again and began to plant small kisses on Kaworu once more. Kaworu in response moaned out and allowed Shinji to continue doing this. He took Shinji’s hand and began to lightly stroke his fingers. As Shinji continued to softly kiss Kaworu’s neck his eyes wandered down towards Kaworu’s crotch where he could observe, with some pride, that his kisses were having the desired effect on his friend.

“Mmm… Well she is your girlfriend and whilst I know we have all shared nights of love would she not be mad if we were to engage in such things without her?” He asked Shinji teasingly.

Shinji broke off the kisses for a moment and smiled. He wasn’t entirely sure how Kaworu would react to the truth.

“She wouldn’t mind…”

“Oh?”

“S-She… Well she is going to be away for two weeks to go abroad with her father and she knew I was going to be coming over here tonight… she knew that something might have happened…”

“She was alright with that?”

Shinji nodded, “Yeah she doesn’t mind, she considered you a part of us Kaworu. She trusts you.”

Kaworu seemed to blush a little at the statement, “I-I am honoured that she thinks of me in such a way.”

“But she did… well she asked that if we did do something…”

Shinji leaned over the back of the seat and unzipped his backpack. Kaworu’s eyes widened as Shinji pulled out a tripod and small video camera.

“She… was wondering if we could record it for her so she had something to… watch… whilst she was away.”

Kaworu grinned, “I am to assume is not a message saying how much we miss her?”

Shinji shook his head blushing, “N-No… she wanted… to see us… I mean that isn’t the only reason I’m here! I wanted to spend time with you and… maybe do that… if you wanted to…”

Kaworu was still grinning and seemed to take some time to think about it. Finally much to Shinji’s relief he nodded, “I would love to indulge Asuka in that. There is just one thing I would like you to do for me.”

Shinji smiled back at him, “Okay what is it?”

“I want you to play something for me on the piano.”

Shinji looked towards the piano and felt his eyes widen. Kaworu wanted him to play the piano, Shinji couldn’t do that. Sure he knew a little bit but in front of Kaworu he’d just look silly. The piano wasn’t Shinji’s instrument, he played the Cello. Yet if it got him that… he supposed he had no choice.

“P-Play the piano?”

Kaworu nodded, “Yes, I have only heard you play the Cello. I would like to hear you play something and I will record it as well!”

“W-Wait Kaworu!” Shinji started to protest but Kaworu had already snatched the camera and tripod out of his hands and had hurriedly set it up by the side of the piano.

Shinji rose from the seat and slowly made his way over to the instrument and sat down on the seat. He looked across at Kaworu who had already set the camera on recording.

“W-What should I play?”

“Play whatever makes you happy, just let the music guide you.”

“R-Right…”

Shinji nervously scanned the keys in front of him. His musical theory meant he could probably play a few scales on the instrument but it’d take some working out. He tapped lightly at a few keys getting the idea for which note was which. When he had them figured out he played a slow ascending scale.

This time he got a bit more adventurous and played through the scale again, this time throwing in a few changes. Playing some notes twice, repeating small patterns and changing the speed. He began to feel so comfortable in playing that he hadn’t noticed Kaworu was no longer standing by the camera. Instead Kaworu had somehow managed to crawl underneath the piano and now had his head positioned perfectly in between Shinji’s legs.

Shinji misplayed a note as he looked down, “K-Kaworu what are you…”

Kaworu smiled up at him, “Ssh… Just keep playing for me…”

Shinji tried to keep his concentration on playing the piano as he felt Kaworu’s hands move towards the button of his trousers. Shinji felt his trousers loosen around his waist as the button was unfastened. He could feel Kaworu’s fingers slip into the sides and hook themselves around both Shinji’s trousers and boxer shorts and gently start to tug them down.

Shinji misplayed another note as he lifted himself up ever so slightly to allow Kaworu to remove his clothing. Shinji felt himself glow red as he realized he was sat in just a shirt playing the piano whilst Kaworu had his head between his legs. Shinji felt himself stiffen almost immediately and tried to keep his concentration on playing the piano as he felt the warm sensation of Kaworu’s mouth envelop his hard cock.

“Mmm Kaworu…”

Another note was misplayed as Shinji shuddered in pleasure as the silver haired former Angel slowly started to bob his head up and down along Shinji’s entire length. Shinji tried to focus on his hands and playing the piano and not the sensations from Kaworu going down on him. He continued to play just as he felt his erection leave Kaworu’s mouth only to be followed by the feeling of Kaworu’s tongue running itself up along him and then being taken back inside.

“A-Ahh… Kaworu…”

Shinji tried to ignore the pleasure of the blowjob he was receiving but it was a losing battle. Each time Kaworu moved his mouth up and down along his dick he found himself moaning out and missing more and more notes.

He felt Kaworu’s mouth leave him, “You are missing more and more notes Shinji. You need to concentrate more.”

“I-It’s hard with you doing… that…” Shinji protested looking down at Kaworu.

Kaworu could only give a teasing grin, “I am merely trying to enhance the mood of your playing. Please continue.”

Shinji put his hands out again to continue playing. He found his place and starting trying to play something as he felt Kaworu’s mouth around him once more. He sighed with pleasure and tried to ignore the pleasurable sensations and just focus on playing the keyboard.

It was a difficult task but he was somehow managing it. He could feel Kaworu’s lips and tongue around him, bobbing up and down but he was not missing any notes as he played. Yet he could feel his orgasm starting to build.

He started to play through the notes a bit quicker and as if in response to the music he was making Kaworu too started to speed up.

“A-Ah… Kaworu… I…”

Kaworu took his lips off of Shinji’s cock for a moment, “If you are going to cum, then please do but don’t stop playing…”

“I-I’ll try…”

Shinji continued playing just as he felt Kaworu’s tongue run its way up along him again. A moment later his dick was back inside of Kaworu’s mouth and Kaworu’s lips were now tighter. As Shinji continued playing, every now and then Kaworu would take Shinji out of his mouth and run his tongue along the head of Shinji’s dick, causing Shinji to shudder and nearly miss a note.

“K-Kaworu…”

Kaworu’s mouth enveloped him once more and Shinji felt his legs spasm as the pleasure was starting to build once more. He continued to play and Kaworu continued to suck and lick him. Shinji finally missed a note as one particular wave of pleasure shot through him causing his arm to spasm.

“K-Kaworu… I…”

Shinji could feel his cock begin to harden more and more in Kaworu’s mouth. He was on the brink now. If Kaworu kept going he was going to be pushed over the edge. Shinji took his hands off of the piano, he couldn’t play anymore as the feeling of pleasure overtook him.

“Kaworu I-I’m! I’m cu…”

He trailed off as his hands gripped tightly onto the edge of the piano. His hips buckled forward as his orgasm finally arrived. Kaworu only seemed to tighten his mouth around Shinji’s cock as it twitched and pulsed within his mouth. Shinji moaned out loudly as he came in Kaworu’s mouth, Kaworu eagerly swallowing everything that Shinji had.

Finally Shinji’s orgasm began to subside. He felt his cock start become less stiff as Kaworu slowly brought his lips off of it. Shinji gave a shudder from the sensitivity and found himself breathing heavily in the wake of his orgasm.

“K-Kaworu…” he panted and looked down.

Kaworu however was nowhere to be seen. He looked around to see Kaworu had entered one of the rooms off to the side.

“Kaworu?”

“Hold on Shinji, I’ll be back in a moment.”

Shinji remained on the seat still coming down from the high of his orgasm. Moments later he felt a pair of arms come across his shoulders. He turned around on the small seat and look straight up into the eyes of Kaworu.

“You’re back.”

Kaworu nodded and placed his soft warm hand on Shinji’s chin. He tilted Shinji’s head up slightly before leaning in and kissing him softly. Shinji parted his mouth ever so slightly as he received the kiss from Kaworu. He let his tongue slip into Kaworu’s mouth and there it met Kaworu’s own tongue.

Using his hands he gripped Kaworu’s sides and slowly started to rise to his feet. When on his feet he let his hand move around to Kaworu’s front and rested it for a moment on his stomach before working downwards towards Kaworu’s erection. Shinji fumbled at the button on Kaworu’s trousers for a moment before finally loosening it. He eagerly pulled down Kaworu’s trousers and boxers before getting onto this knees.

He took Kaworu’s cock in his hand and gently worked his hand up along it. He could feel Kaworu’s hand running itself through his hair as he licked his way up the shaft of Kaworu’s penis.

“Mmm Shinji.” Moaned Kaworu.

Shinji continued to massage Kaworu’s erection with his hand and every so often alternated to using his tongue. After time spent teasing Kaworu he finally opened his mouth and enveloped his erection.

“Mmm”

Shinji moved his lips all along the length of Kaworu before withdrawing it from his mouth. He stuck out his tongue and worked around the head.

“A-Ah Shinji…”

Kaworu’s hand remained resting on Shinji’s head stroking his hair lovingly as Shinji once again took Kaworu inside his mouth. Shinji continued to work his mouth around Kaworu. Enjoying hearing the soft moans from him as he did so. Every now and then Shinji would use his tongue on the head of Kaworu’s cock which only seemed to excite him more.

After a time Shinji looked up at Kaworu, “Kaworu would… would you like to… inside me?”

Kaworu nodded, “Yes Shinji. I would like that a lot.”

Shinji smiled and rose to his feet again, he embraced and kissed Kaworu and moved his hand down to Kaworu’s erection. Shinji began to feel himself stiffen once more and Kaworu also worked his hand down taking hold of Shinji tightly.

The two of them continued to kiss and stroke one another until finally Shinji broke the kiss, “I-I’m ready.”

He turned around and placed both hands on the seat and bent of. He watched as Kaworu took a condom and put it on himself and then took a bottle of lubricant and squirted one of it onto his finger. Shinji prepared himself as he felt Kaworu’s hands move to his backside. There was a cold sensation as Kaworu’s finger, covered in the lubricant made contact with his anus.

“A-Ahh…”

Kaworu slowly worked his finger inside of Shinji. He reached around with his other hand and slowly started to stroke Shinji once again.

“AAhh…” Shinji moaned out softly. He had grown over time to enjoy the sensation of something inside of him. It had been Asuka’s finger that had been the first thing he had taken. It was something of a birthday present for her some time ago and he had discovered he really enjoyed it.

After a time of moving around and ensuring Shinji would not be in any pain, Kaworu withdrew his finger. Shinji now prepared himself. When they had had their threesomes with Asuka both Shinji and Kaworu would generally switch who gave or received.

He heard Kaworu squeeze some more of the lubricant and apply it to his erection. Shinji now felt the tip of Kaworu’s cock at his anus. Slowly Kaworu eased it in and Shinji’s hands tightened their grip on the seat.

“Tell me if I hurt you Shinji.”

Shinji nodded, “I-I’m fine…”

Shinji felt no pain as Kaworu inserted himself, only pleasure. He moaned softly enjoying the sensations running throughout him. After a short time Kaworu finally started to move. It was slow at first just as it always was.

“Ahh…”

Shinji moaned out as he felt the entirety of Kaworu’s erection make its way out of him before slowly sliding back inside.

“Mm” Shinji heard Kaworu moan after thrusting inside of him again. With the next thrust he felt Kaworu shift forward slightly as the former Angels hand came around to grip Shinji again. Now each time Kaworu moved in and out of Shinji he also mimicked the action with his hand tightly gripped around Shinji’s dick.

“Kaworu! Ahh…” Shinji moaned again as he felt the pleasure from both Kaworu being inside of him and from Kaworu’s hand around him.

“Shinji I…”

Kaworu also moaned out as he began to speed up his thrusts and by extension his hand around Shinji. Shinji had already brought him fairly close before but he was able to hold off. He was certain now however that he was not going to last must longer.

A shudder ran through Kaworu’s body as he thrusted again and tried to keep his grip on Shinji. Alongside doing this he dotted small kisses onto Shinji’s clothed back.

“Ahh… Kaworu!”

Shinji moaned out again. He could feel his second orgasm starting to build within him already. He legs trembled as Kaworu kept on thrusting inside of him and jacking him off at the same time. He put everything he could into not collapsing as his nailed dug into the seat.

The only sounds in the room now were the two of them moaning the smack of flesh against flesh as Kaworu’s thrusts sped up.

Suddenly Shinji started to feel Kaworu’s cock stiffen inside of him. In response he felt his own dick start to harden. Kaworu’s hand gripped him tighter and continued to pump up and down along his entire length.

“Shinji! I-I’m going to-“

“Me to Kaworu… I-I…”

Kaworu screamed out in pleasure as his orgasm took hold. Shinji could feel his cock stiffen inside of him even more and then start to pulse and twitch as Kaworu shot out his semen inside of him. It finally pushed Shinji over the edge as his own dick hardened and began to twitch within Kaworu’s hand. He glanced down to see his own semen shoot out onto the seat in front of him.

Kaworu’s orgasm finally started to subside as he slowly withdrew himself from Shinji’s anus. Shinji’s legs finally gave way under him as he dropped to the ground panting and sweating from what he happened. Kaworu followed suit draping his arm around Shinji and kissing him softly on the forehead.

“Kaworu…”

“Shinji… that was…”

Shinji snuggled his head into Kaworu and closed his eyes for a moment. He was still lost in the haze of his orgasm, everything felt good right now. As he placed his head on Kaworu’s chest he could hear Kaworu’s heart racing.

Neither of them said anything for a time until Shinji again opened his eyes. They wandered over towards the camera that Kaworu had set up. Shinji smiled.

“Do you think Asuka will enjoy that?”

Kaworu laughed in response, “I think so. We should maybe record some more for her later though, just to be sure.”


End file.
